


Push

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: (mostly), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Ally has been avoiding Spencer recently. Unfortunately for her, he can now count on Nora to help him talk to her.





	Push

Ally absolutely hadn’t been avoiding Spencer all week. It wasn’t like her to do something like that. No, she had just been… busy. Extremely. All the time.

Okay, maybe she had done her best to _stay_ busy, even though, with the end of Samhain, things had definitely slowed down at the agency. But that had nothing to do with Spencer — nope, not at all. Nothing to do with her refusal to see how he would react to knowing that she was a witch. Oh, Nora had told her that he was taking it all just fine (“Surprisingly fine, actually” were her exact words) but… She didn’t think she could deal with the betrayal.

Because it had to be what he was feeling.

Spencer hadn’t trust Nora for a long time, and he had now found out that he could do it again. However… he had trusted _her_.

Which meant that she had lied to him.

She let out a heavy sigh as she walked down from the club. Vilos had sent her home for the day, clearly getting more and more annoyed by her attempts at staying there.

“Miss Fisher, go. _Rest_. You are not going to be able to keep working here if you faint.”

She had wanted to make a comment on how that was more a Nora thing, but she had thought better of it.

“And you may also want to take care about your personal life,” Vilos had added with a curt nod.

That had made her wrinkle her nose. How did he even know about that? He had to have heard about it by someone. Or maybe it was just that obvious. Anyway, she had no intention of getting into a conversation about that boy she had a crush on and who probably hated her now with her mentor, so she had carefully called it a day.

She stepped out, shivering at the cold November’s weather, and walked to her car, eager to get herself home.

It was only when she reached it that someone stepped to the side, almost like he’d been hiding behind it, and she froze like a deer in headlights.

 _Dammit._ No way to run from this. She glared at Spencer, but she knew she was probably far from convincing.

“What is this? An ambush?”

He rose an eyebrow, and she felt a strange heat get to her cheeks. She meant it, when she told Nora about how good she thought he looked. The truth was, even now, her heart was beating way too fast in her chest, no matter how hard her brain tried to stop it, warning her that what was to come probably wouldn’t be too nice.

“Nora took the car to go see her boyfriend,” he answered with a shrug. “And I’m not getting in the car with her driving.”

Yeah. She was _so_ not buying that. It did mean that Nora was in on it though, and she _would_ get her back for that. Still, there was no use in fighting, and it wasn’t like she was going to just abandon him here.

“Well, get in, then,” she sighed, opening her door. She managed to shoot him a smile, though she doubted it was as cheerful as she wanted it to be. “I promise I’m a better driver than Nora.”

 _Take that_. It was petty, but that was all she could do for now. It did bring a smile to Spencer’s lips though. He was smiling more now, she’d noticed, but that also meant that she had to look away quickly to avoid turning into a bright red mess.

“So,” he said after a few minutes of (extremely awkward) silent driving, “why were you avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” she answered way too quickly.

He scoffed at that. “Yeah, right. That’s why I saw you less this week than the one before Samhain?”

“I’ll have you know the aftermath of Samhain is also pretty busy!”

That was… not a total lie. But it was pretty close.

It was Spencer’s time to sigh.

“I’m not mad at you, you know.”

Ally didn’t say anything. She wasn’t sure what she could answer to that, and she wasn’t sure the intense relief she was feeling right now would let her formulate anything even half-coherent. She had to bite her lower lip to keep it for trembling. God, she… She hadn’t realized how much she needed to hear that.

“I…” Spencer paused for a moment to look down at his hands. “I understand why you acted the way you did. All of you, I mean. I don’t think… I would have trusted myself either, given how I was with Nora.”

“You’re not to blame,” she immediately interrupted him. “You… We’ve been through that. No one’s blaming you, especially not Nora. You went through bad stuff, and this was a shitty situation all in all. Don’t think you’re responsible, Spencer.” She let out a trembling breath. “I’m just… I wish we would have told you before you found out about everything. It’s kind of our job. Instead, you had to just… have it all dumped on you. And I know how that feels.”

Spencer observed her. Nora had mentioned a few things about how Ally had found out about her magic, but she had remained vague about it. “ _Ask her if you want to know more, okay? It’s not for me to tell. Just don’t do it in front of me. You guys are gross._ ”

She was almost already out the door when he’d answered “I could tell you the same thing, you know!”. Yes, awesome comeback, Spencer. He’d nailed that one. Now, Nora would absolutely not be suspicious about anything.

Although, to be honest, she would probably be even more annoyed to have something to be suspicious about.

“Nora said you’d gone through a lot.”

She laughed, but it was a bit shaky. “I’m fine, really! I mean… Yes, it was pretty hard in the beginning, but I’m fine now. I’m more worried about you.”

“I’m not.”

She swallowed as she stopped in his driveway.

“I’m fine, Spencer. I promise. And… I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” She smiled, but she still looked sad, like she had all week, and it made him think that she did not fully believe him. And he didn’t like that at all.

She leaned in, and for a second, his heart stopped beating.

Then, she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Just… just that. He felt a bit disappointed, for some reason.

“I kinda missed you.”

“Kinda?”

She chuckled. “Okay, I really missed you.” For an instant, Spencer let himself relax against her and closed his eyes. Yeah, he’d missed her too. He hadn’t liked that she was stuck between him and Nora, and he certainly hadn’t liked that she had picked Nora. Not that that really was the case, as he knew now, but… The whole situation had just been bad. For everyone.

“You’d better say hi to me now though,” she vaguely threatened as she pulled away, smiling sincerely now. “No more ignoring me!”

“Pff. Like _you_ have room to talk.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other, smiling. Ally enjoyed the friendly banter, and so did he — way more than he would like to admit.

“…I missed you, too.”

“What was that?”

He shot her a furious look. He’d mumbled, sure, but she had _definitely_ heard that. And that smile on her face… He’d missed her, but he had certainly not missed being endlessly tortured by her.

“Nothing,” he scowled, opening the car’s door.

“Spencer!”

“ _What_?”

She smiled, and honestly, if she kept doing that, he might have to buy a pair of sunglasses, because it was absolutely blinding.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

This time, he smiled. “…Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ally.”

She hadn’t realized she had missed him saying her name that much.

She was completely hopeless, wasn’t she?

She jumped when someone knocked against her window, and frowned when she realized it was Nora. A very self-satisfied, smug looking Nora.

“ _You_ ,” she practically growled when she pulled down her window. “You… You ambushed me!”

Nora didn’t even try to deny it. “Yup. I did. Though to be honest, I was kind of afraid you were going to kiss right now… I would have had to interrupt you.”

“You are _so_ getting turned into a ferret!”

Nora laughed and shook her head. She was probably not getting any thanks for her intervention — though she definitely deserved them, if you asked her. Ally was lucky she felt like she owed her so much, otherwise she would _not_ have tried to set up her best friend and her brother, thank you very much. It would have happened any way, and she knew it, but… But a little push couldn’t hurt.

She waved at Ally as she walked back into her house, leaving her best friend in her car, fuming, and also maybe a bit disappointed that she _hadn’t_ gotten that kiss.

When she left again, her brain was working fast.

She was sure she had a book on metamorphosis somewhere.

Nora _was_ so getting turned into a ferret.

 


End file.
